Pokemon Black Nuzlocke Story
by PikaScootaloo
Summary: You know what a Nuzlocke is? If you don't, look it up. This is a story about a girl named Sophia and her Nuzlocke adventure through Unova. She'll have to cope with some of her Pokemon's inevitable deaths, but there is no victory without failure. It's only going to get harder, so there's only one thing to do: Grind. Like. Hell. Rated T for a bit of language.


"Welcome to the wonderful world of Pokemon! My name is Professor Juniper! So, are you a boy or a girl?" A studious voice, Juniper's, asked.

"I'm a girl," A slightly higher pitched voice replied.

"Well then! Meet me at my lab once you get your starter from the gift box! I'll be seeing you later!"

"That was weird..." Said the girl named Sophia as she was transported into her room. Her eyes turned to the gift box on the table next to her. "Hey look, free stuff!"

Sophia was quite the ordinary girl, appearance wise. Her brown hair, which was somewhat silky, though not a lot, reached down a little farther than her shoulders. Her body was skinny and tall, obviously well kept, and her face had a look to it that showed that she could be gentle and bubbly at times, but could be taken seriously.

"_Sophiaaaaa!_" A shrill voice squealed, making Sophia fall down in surprise.

Her two best friends, Cheren and Bianca went downstairs into her room. Bianca was a bubbly and dimwitted blonde with a green hat which looked adorable. Cheren was the definition of a hipster. There shouldn't be anymore elaboration.

"_SOPHIA! C'mon! Juniper told us that she brought the Pokemon to your house! Open it and get yours already!_" The voice, which belonged to Bianca, shrilled again.

"I agree," Said Cheren. "It'd be best if you'd, y'know, hurry up?"

"Got it," Sophia agreed as she turned her focus on the Pokeballs in the box. "Hmm... a pig with pants, snake with attitude, or otter with fedora..."

Wait. _Otter with a fedora?_ Holy crap, that's badass! She picked up the Pokeball containing the water starter. "Mijumaru is mine!" She giggled.

"_Let me get the Pokabu then! Cheren, the Tsutarja is yours!_" Bianca decided.

"Whatever. I wanted Tsutarja from the start anyway," Replied Cheren.

"_OOoo! Let's battle, Sophia!_"

"Uh, I just remembered. I can't take life anymore! See ya!" She jumped up and out of her window, forgetting that jumping out of windows meant death... But she only fell two inches. "Whew... I live downstairs..." She could hear two sets of footsteps walking out of the house. Hastily, she jumped back inside the window. Picking up her Pokeball, she sent out the Mijumaru.

The Mijumaru blinked once it was sent out.

"Hi lil' guy! I'm Soph-" She started, but was stopped by a scream... from the Mijumaru. It ran away from Sophia and went to the corner of the room.

"Don't be scared... I'm not scary! What's your name?" Sophia asked, slowly walking towards the Mijumaru.

"**um... I-I don't know...**"

"Wait, what? How can you not know your name?" She sighed. "Well, are you a boy or girl?"

"**I'm a boy...**"

"Hmm..." She hummed as she started thinking for names. She noticed the fedora once more and finally decided. "Your name shall be Marty!"

"**That's actually pretty awesome!**" He said.

"You've gotta act like Marty though."

"**How?**"

"Have some swag!"

"**...**"

"You'll learn," She patted Marty's head.

A knock came from upstairs, followed by Bianca and Cheren's voice. "Come on Marty, we gotta get out of the house," She said as she went through the window with her new Mijumaru. Once they got out, they bolted for the next route, a journey beginning...

A/N: Yes, this is a story about the protagonist's Nuzlocke Pokemon adventure. If you don't know what a Nuzlocke is, it's a challenge the player gives themselves so they can create bonds with their in game Pokemon, and any time they faint, they "die" and can't be used again.

And yes, I'm going by the Japanese names for the Pokemon. Mijumaru=Oshawott, Tsutarja=Snivy, Pokabu=Tepig.

Rate and Review please. This'll get much more interesting once the story progresses. :3


End file.
